


Too Many Drinks

by The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Smut, Yoi - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death/pseuds/The_Loving_Embrass_Of_Death
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	Too Many Drinks

Hello Everyone,  
I am sad to say that my friend made this account and has given up on writing.  
She has now left me this account and said that I should write some Yuri!!! On Ice Fan-fiction for her, but sorry I don't do Yuri!!! On Ice. I will be making Hetalia Fan-fiction mostly, centered around my favorite character Canada! I am new to Archive so please be easy on me while I adjust. Thank You All.

Sincerely, Author-chan.

Another Gold.

I should be happy right.

Then why do I feel this emptiness. Like part of me is missing.

Victor looked down at his companion, His only companion his puddle “You understand don’t you Makkachin.” *Woof* Victor looked out the window of his hotel room peering over beautiful city, “Sochi really is beautiful at night, huh.”

(Yuuri’s P.O.V.)  
I came dead last.

How could I think for a second.

That I could skate on the same ice as him.

It’s always been me alone, it’s like I’m fighting with myself. “At least it’s over now, but what should I do with my life?” Yuuri looked out his window to the glimmering city “the view is great. I just wish I had seen it before the competition.

*knock*

“Yuuri, you have to get ready for the banquet.” Oh, so it’s just coach Celestino. “Do I have to go after making a fool of myself at the competition?” Celestino’s voice became more assertive “You didn’t make a fool of yourself, anyone who knew you would think you did as much as you could have.”

Yuuri laid down on the bed trying to get comfortable, but no position felt right. “There’s going to be champagne…” Yuuri didn’t answer Celestino let out a small sigh “And there’s going to be lots of food…”

Yuuri walked over to the door and opened it “I’ll be down in 30 minutes, okay.” Celestino put on a smile to reassure Yuuri and patted him on the back “I’m sorry about Vicchan. I know you lived him.”

“Alright I’m gonna change now. See you in the lobby.” “Don’t be late, we need to greet the sponsors.” Yuuri closed the door and retrieved the suit and tie from his suit case *sigh* “This is going to be a long night.”

(Victors P.O.V.)

Yakov bangs on Victors hotel room door “VITYA!! GET OUT OF YOUR HOTEL ROOM AND DOWN TO THE BANQUET!! The sponsors are waiting!!”

“Okay Yakov. I’ll be down in just a second.” Just another banquet, talking to sponsors and getting to know the other skaters. They’re always so dull.

15 minutes later Victor was in a lovely dark grey suit and was on his way down to the lobby of the hotel. He could see the angry scowl on Yakov’s face but brushed it away by simply saying “Let’s not waste time. People are waiting for us.” Yakov nodded

(Yuuri’s P.O.V.)

How did I let Celestino bring me here? And for some reason I feel like someone is staring at me. Maybe I should have some champagne, I mean there really isn’t anything else to do.

Yuuri found himself in the corner with 16 empty flutes of champagne while his coach was talking to some of the other skaters. He could still feel those eyes on him, but right now he couldn’t care less who was looking at him because he needed to knock the Russian pun down a peg.

He loosened his tie and walked over to Yuri and Victor both with fake smiles painted on their faces “Yuri, you little brat. How dare you corner me in a bathroom after my dog died and tell me what to do.”

Victors smile dropped and his face turned flat. “Go to your room. You’re clearly drunk.” Said Yuri. Victor could not take his eyes off of Yuuri, but he didn’t know why

“No! I was Yuuri before you were. You’re nothing but a harmless kitten.” Yuri’s eyes burned with rage “What did you just call me!?” Yuuri stared him straight in the eye “Dance off, you and me right now.” *pfft* “as if I’d humiliate my self to prove a point.” “Oh, you’re not a kitten at all. You’re a big chicken.” Yuri grabbed the Japanese skater’s hand and whisked him away shouting at people to move out of the way.

(Victors P.O.V.)

Just as I thought, the same old banquet. I wonder when it’ll be over, his thoughts were interrupted when he laid eyes on the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, “Hey, Yuri?” “What is it, Geezer?” “Who is that Japanese man over there?” Yuri looked up at Victor with disgust “You mean you seriously don’t know?” Victor looked at him with confusion “He’s the skater who came last at the grand prix. He missed every single one of his jumps remember. Also, I found him crying in the bathroom after his score was announced.” “Who is he?” “You’ll sleep with anything that moves, won’t you? Anyway his name is Yuuri Katsuki” Victor patted Yuri on the head and said with a smile “I wouldn’t sleep with someone as ugly as you.” Yuri glared at Victor.

Victor was sipping his flute of champagne not taking his eyes off of Yuuri for a second. He saw him have drink, after drink, after drink, after drink, he should have tried to stop him but he didn’t want to startle Yuuri. Victor could see Yuuri walking over to him and his young friend.

He saw then talk but couldn’t understand any of it because he was entranced. The Japanese skater was even more beautiful close up, his soft pale skin, his shiny black hair, and his hazel eyes, he wanted to get to know him but before he knew it the man was being dragged away by Yuri.

Victor went through the crowd of people to find Yuuri and Yuri in an open space, that’s when the music started. It was some hip-hop song but he was only focused on Yuuri, when they started to dance it was slow but soon Yuuri was getting into it. Every one was shocked by how well Yuuri could dance, he was always so shy and composed. The music stopped, Yuuri was definitely the winner, to call it a landslide would be generous to Yuri.

(Yuuri’s P.O.V.)

“So, how does it feel to lose so badly Yuri?” Yuuri said in a Playful voice “So you can dance. Who gives a shit about that?!” Yuuri puts an arm around Yuri’s shoulder “Well clearly you do if you get this upset over losing.”

Yuuri feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, he meets the man’s eyes and recognizes him as the swiss skater “Yuuri I had no idea you could dance. We have to get together sometime and go clubbing.”

“Chris!” he turns his full attention on him and pushes Yuri away “I bet you can dance, right? We should have a dance off.” Chris grinned at Yuuri “I would love to. What kind of dance do you suggest?” Yuuri patted Chris on the back “Whatever kind you want. I love surprises.” Chris ran off whispering only to Yuuri “I’ll be back with my pole.”

Yuuri feels eyes on him again and looks around the room, at the buffet he spots Victor Nikiforov staring at him stunned. When Victor notices Yuuri walking over to him he downs another glass of champagne.

(Narrator’s P.O.V.)

“Hey Nikiforov.” Yuuri says waving at him “What did you think?” Victor picks up his jaw “Ka-Katsuki.” “Call me Yuuri.” “Oh, Yuuri, call me Victor.” “Alright Victor. Listen, I don’t know if you know but I’m pretty good at dancing.” Victor rubs the back of his neck trying desperately not to stare at his abs shown from his unbuttoned shirt “I’ve gathered that, you really made Yuri look like a fool out there.” “maybe me and you should see who’s the better dancer?” Victor looks up and sees Chris with a silver pole “What’s Chris doing over there?” Yuuri turned around and smiled “Watch us closely, kay’, this ones for you.”

Victor watches Chris then Yuuri undress until they’re in only their underwear, for Chris a black speedo and for Yuuri tight black boxers.  
Victor couldn’t help but drool at the sight of the Japanese man preforming acrobatics he had no idea were possible. Yuri fake gagged “Keep it in your pants Geezer.” “Yuri, you shouldn’t be watching this.” “You’re right. I should be filming this.” He pulled out his phone and begun recording it.

Before he knew it, Chris was walking over to him with an evil grin “You know Victor, you should take Yuuri back to his hotel room. He’s totally wasted and I have to clean this mess up.” Victor gulped at the sight of the Yuuri. “I think he does need my help.”

Yuuri grabbed Victors hand and began leading him to his room. When they got there Yuuri pulled the key card out of his pocket, “How about you stay in my room tonight?” Yuuri smiled “You’re pretty forward you know that.” Victors face turned crimson.

Yuuri put a hand on the back of Victors neck and puled him into a steamy kiss. Yuuri pulled away leaving a string of saliva between his and Victors lips “You staying or going?” Victor nodded “Definitely staying.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victors neck and pulled him into the room slamming the door closed with his foot. Victor held a firm grasp on Yuuri’s hip and pushed him against the door.

Yuuri tangles his hands threw Victors shiny silver hair “Will you spend the night with me Victoru.” Victor felt his heart skip a beat when Yuuri called him Victoru “Does this answer your question?” Victor pulled him into a kiss while removing Yuuri’s Underwear, and hoisting him up by his firm yet supple ass.

Yuuri placed kisses around Victor’s ear and whispered “Do you have any lube?” Victor pulled away and said “Yeah hold on it’s in my front pocket. Chris gave me a bottle before I left to bring you to your room.” Yuuri grinded his hard on onto Victors

Victor grabbed the small container of liquid in his pocket and felt Yuuri’s hands trailing along his abdomen causing him to shudder. Yuuri was at an odd angle but still barely managed to pull down Victors pants, if his intensions weren’t already clear they were now.

Victor applied some lube to his fingers and begun placing kisses all over Yuuri’s neck. He placed a lubed finger at Yuuri’s entrance and Yuuri let out a small noise of surprise at how cold it was. Victor plunged 1 of his fingers in, Yuuri moaned and his head fell back onto the door in a clunk noise.

Yuuri nipped Victor’s earlobe and said “Wanna take this to the bed?” Victor withdrew his fingers and placed Yuuri down on the floor. Yuuri began giggling as he walked over to the bed, Victor not far behind. They got there and Victor basically tackled him, both giggling.

Yuuri had his back to the mattress and Victor above him, his luxury tailored suit had been reduced to nothing more than a speedo identical to Chris’. “Are you just going to hover over me like that? Or are you going to do something?” Victor stayed there not moving.

Yuuri squeezed Victors ass making him jump at the surprise. He slinked out from under the tall man and got him to lay down. Yuuri placed gentle kisses down his body, starting at the lips and ending underneath his belly button.

Yuuri pulled down Victor’s underwear exposing him, it was much bigger than he had imagined and he had no idea how that was going to fit inside of him. “Hey Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Yuuri looked up at Victor “it’s just... a lot bigger than I had imagined.”

Victor sighed and looked at Yuuri with a pout “If it’s too much than I won’t make you do it.Yuuri took it into his hand and began to caress it “Who said anything about it being to big.” Yuuri licked his lips and then licked the already wet slit.

Yuuri put it as far into his mouth as he could, going up and down, Victor weaved his fingers threw Yuuri’s shiny back hair and struggled to breath. “Yuuri… Stop. I’m going to!” Victor felt a release, Yuuri pulled away. 

“OH NO YUURI I’M SORRY!! I SHOLD HAVE PULLED AWAY!! Let me get you a tissue so you can spit it ou-” *gulp* “It’s fine Victor. Let’s continue.”

(Victor’s P.O.V.)

The next morning

Victor slowly stirs from his slumber, his eyes flutter open to see a young Japanese man. Why do I feel drawn to him, last night I felt whole, like I regained that part of me that was missing? “Shit.” I mumbled. I have to go or I’ll be late for my flight. I place a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s smooth pale cheek and write my number on a posted note under his glasses.

“Call me.” I knew he couldn’t hear me but I still felt like I had to say it.

After a long scolding from Yakov he finally drove me to the airport. He heard a voice on the P.A. “Now boarding flight number 2236 from Sochi to St. Petersburg. All passengers please begin boarding.” Victor let out a small sigh, another plane ride.

We arrive at our first-class seats “Hey Yakov?” Yakov turns to me with his usual scowl “What is it Vitya?” “Hmm… When do you think he’ll call me?” Yakov turns and looks out the window not paying my question much mind “Right now you should be focused on your career as a skater not as a bachelor.” I figured I’d be getting something like that from Yakov.


End file.
